twohundred & fortyfive days of love & prospect
by Sincerely Vuitton
Summary: Meet the new kid that questions the theory: "Wolfram von Bielefeld can make any guy fall for him in 245 days." Damn, he's screwed.  YuuRam  Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**(**sincerely vuitton**)**

**prompt: **This idea was completely random, but I loved it anyways.  
><strong>dedicated to: <strong>My friend, **godess-like anime frk, **I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE!  
><strong>warnings!: <strong>Yaoi. Smexii yaoi goodness... Ahem, ignore my awkward talk.  
><strong>couple: <strong>Yuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld **(**did I spell it right? Sorry if I didn't**)**.  
><strong>the deed and will: <strong>A high school, completely alternate universed fic. Wolfram is completely out of character.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, period.

**the (**lovely**) authoress notes: **Hello everyone. I'm taking a break from my usual Naruto antics, and so I've made the decision to produce another story of mine in High School Version. So remember this well: **Yuri is not a king, Wolfram is not a Prince and they may **(**or may not, who knows? ;)**) **live happily ever after. **Get it? Good. Enjoy the show.

By the way, before you scroll that button **(**wtf? I am so weird.**) **Pretend that Yuri has a conscience. An 'inner' him; he's a big part of the story or maybe a sort of important one. Okay go my pets and review afterwards!

.

.

.

**two-hundred & forty-five days of love & prospect**

**summary: **Meet the new kid that questions the theory: "Wolfram von Bielefeld can make any guy fall for him in 245 days." Damn, he's screwed.  
><strong>chapter oo1.<br>**good luck magic

.

.

.

School lasts for two-hundred and forty-five days here in Shin Makoku High School; the school well-known for its reviews and intelligence in students. But there is secret hidden beneath those award-covered walls. And you're about to find out what it is, and why it makes the school so different.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep <strong>goes the digital alarm clock, signalling the awakening of the slumbering person. His name goes by Shibuya Yuri. His father is a millionaire and his mother is a warm-hearted cook and housewife. And his older brother, Shori, is his sort-of-idol. Mainly because Shori is Yuri's guide to life; and Shori is a genius. A prodigy. Meaning, as soon as he graduates, he has an all-access pass to being the new owner of his father's company.

While Yuri, the youngest of the Shibuya family, was just an average teenager. Travelling from city to city and now arriving in Japan; only making one friend in the process. Yes, his life was mostly, very lonely. Not making many "fan girls", not _having _any "fan girls" and no girlfriends all the way. He was pretty lonely.

_Maybe this city will be better than before. _His inner conscience commented, sticking on the positive side. Yuri could only sigh; he wasn't really sure about that statement. Who knows, maybe this school would be worse than all the other schools he has studied in. The only good thing about this school was his childhood friend Murata Ken; his best friend since seven, until he has to leave to study here in Tokyo.

Moving his frozen, laid-back body upwards, he couldn't help but fall back again. It was like he wanted to stay in bed forever and never let a single creature ruin his peacefulness.

"Meow."

Yuri sat back up and shifted side to side to look at the suspect making the mewing noise—it has been there since last night.

"Meow," it mewed again, this time it was louder and closer. He looked back down and saw a kitten with black fur and cream spots. It was small, meaning it could have crawled in to the window a few hours before.

The young boy picked it up, and settling it on his lap, softly caressing its plush fur. The kitten purred in delight, cuddling closer to the teen, and stroking its body with his.

"Meow," the teen could not help but smile at it. The voice was so feeble, like it could break any time.

Moving his gaze away from the murmuring kitten, he looked at the digital alarm clock. The clock read, **7:22. **

"I guess I could make time for you, kitten." He returned his hand to the kitten, grazing its soft fur until it was fully asleep.

As soon as it was fast asleep, he carefully carried the baby cat on the edge of the bed and let it sleep there in peace, so he can finally bathe.

The shower stung his body; but he wasn't really complaining; he loved hot showers in the morning. The way the hot liquid drip down his body completely woke him up, ready for school.

He took one last rinse and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the nearest towel hanging on the towel holder.

After a while of drying, he walked out of the bathroom and on the mahogany doors, hiding his walk-in closet.

Then he finished, he was wearing baggy jeans and a blue shirt, hidden by his hoodie. He wore his favourite blue Converse sneakers to match his blue backpack.

* * *

><p>"Yu-Chan, breakfast is ready! Hurry up or you'll be late for school, <strong>again<strong>!" His mother's voice rang from the first floor, incontestably from the large kitchen made for his mother only—courtesy of his father.

Seeing that his mother means business, he quickly gathers all of the items he needed for school—notebooks, pens, books, paper, and his wallet—and literally stuffs all of it in his bag.

He makes a run down from the stairs—not forgetting to make one last gentle caress to his kitten—and lands to kitchen. He saw his father reading the daily newspaper, and his older brother reading his Physics book while eating pancakes.

"Yu-Chan, sit down," his mother beckons him; Yuri agrees and takes a seat next to his brother. After a while, his mother places a plate of bacon and cheese omelette in front of it.

"Mom," he says, stabbing his bacon with his fork, "I have a cat upstairs and—"

"A cat? How did a cat get upstairs, brother?" His brother says, without moving an eye from his Physics book.

"Uh, it crawled in to the window probably, and I kind of... like it."

"You like the cat," he says, and this time looking at his foolish little brother, "I thought we couldn't have pets."

"Oh come on, just this once. Besides, it's a kitten and I'm sure it won't eat much."

His father was reading, yet he was listening too. "I don't know Yuri, cats aren't my favourite animals."

Seeing there was no help from his father and his brother, he turned to his mom for support. He was a mama's boy; his mother had a special connection with him. Call it what you will; favouritism, admiration, best-loved. But they both called it as a special connection.

He heard his mother sigh, and finally she smiles in defeat. "Alright, I'll take care of the poor kitten,"

Yuri smiled, "Thanks mom," and kissed her on the cheek as a sign of love and appreciation.

"Now, I have to go honey," his father states, rising up from his seat and leaving the folded newspaper on the table. He leaves the dining area and walks to the grand entrance.

"Yeah, I too mother," the elder brother nods and leaves, clutching the Physics book with him.

Yuri eyed them both, then fully finished his bacon, omelette and orange juice. "Hey mom, me too I have to go now, bye!"

He snagged his bag and flees outside and in the fresh air. He walks to the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts. He wonders if he would make a friend here at this new school. He wonders if he would ever have a girlfriend. He also wonders if this school could change his life forever.

"Shibuya!" Ah that voice, the voice he remembered from his memories; his best friend, Murata Ken.

"Murata, nice to—woah, you've grown!" He precisely inspected his old mate; from the black tuft of hair on his head to the very end.

Ken did the same, scanning his dear old colleague from a few years ago. Ten years was far too long for them both; they barely recognized each other. Ken clearly remembers that Yuri was a young, little boy who always clutched on his mother. And now, he's a grown teen, but still had black hair, black eyes, and a playful side to him.

"Thanks Shibuya," he moved closer to his old companion, "You've grown too."

The said teen smiled, and wrapped his right arm around his pal. "So, why don't you show me to Shin Makuko High School?"

Ken froze for a moment and removed his companion's right arm from his neck, "Good luck to you," he smirked in bane.

Yuri could only look at his friend and his baffling words.

* * *

><p>They arrived methodically ten minutes before the bell rang, and at those ten minutes, they met Anissina von Karbelnikoff. A foreign girl who was a whizz at Science and Chemistry.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Yuri-San," she shook his hand with a mighty squeeze; Yuri could only flinch at the red-head's robust grip. "And good luck to you." And she smirked; the same one Ken used earlier; baneful and terrifying.

_What is with all those 'good luck' greetings? Don't kids usually say, welcome to Shin Makoku High School or something? These kids are a bunch of weirdos. _His inner-self remarked towards the schoolmates he met today. He couldn't help but agree and disagree to the small voice in his head. He agreed that these kids are weird, unusual and a bit tacky—their clothes weren't the best, but that's beside the point. And yet he disagrees that _all _the kids may be peculiar. Some may be pretty cool.

"So, uh... Tell me more about this school." Ken and Anissina turned to each other, passive looks on their faces and also a bit albeit. After a while, they looked back to the new kid.

"Just... Good luck," they replied in unison.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang, Yuri scrambled to find his room; room 316. His first class was Homeroom, and he was, well, lonely. Ken wasn't there and so was Anissina. It was going to be a long hour for him.<p>

Just then, a man came to him and asked him for a few papers. He introduced himself as Yuri's homeroom teacher. "Introduce yourself, Shibuya-San. Give us your name, likes, dislikes, where you came from... And you know." The teacher, Hiroshi-Sensei, asked, while he walked silently to his desk and began digging for files.

"Uh right, I'm Yuri Shibuya. My likes are... Um, I like to travel and visit cafes—"

"Sissy!" Someone from the class yelled; seems like some people were listening. Yuri scowled, but quickly shrugged it off, remembering he had stuff to finish and a class to survive in.

"Uh, ahem and I dislike nuts and bugs—"

"Chicken!" The same voice bellowed, this time, Hiroshi-Sensei couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Masahiro, shut up before I give you detention!" The said student was quiet, but his playful grin never left. "Alright Mr. Shibuya, continue."

"Uh okay," Yuri said awkwardly, now all eyes were on him. He was still struggling on words though, "I-I came was originally from Okinawa, but my parents had to travel so I... I-I ended up here, in Tokyo."

The raven-haired male ended his speech and turned his face to Hiroshi, who seemed to be scribbling things on his files. "Ahem, H-Hiroshi-Sensei, I'm done." Said teacher looked up from the notes he has written and faced the young teen.

"Oh okay then, you may sit next to Wolfram."

A chorus of gasps erupted from the room. And whispers spread by quickly, girls had faces Yuri couldn't understand, while men had roguish smirks on their faces like the one Masahiro had.

Before he could walk and take a seat to Wolfram, Hiroshi-Sensei laid his right hand on Yuri's shoulder and whispered, "Good luck to you boy."

_What the fuck? He's on in this too! _Yuri could only mutter a distraught 'yes' to his inner voice. 

* * *

><p><strong>an: **How do you like it? I pretty liked it myself. Hope it wasn't anti-climactic. It was my first _serious _chapter story. I've had other stories but they weren't serious. Anyways, please review. Critique me on how I did, okay? I've rewritten this story a few time and I have no idea how I did to you guys. So review and tell me what's wrong and I'll do better on the next chapter.

Okay later,  
><strong>(<strong>sincerely vuitton**)**


	2. Underneath the Underneath

**(**sincerely vuitton**)**

**author's note: **I really apologize for the long wait. But at least it's here now~ \o/ Dedicated to my seatmate buddy, Dani. If you're reading this, then sorry, word says that the clash fic is troubled that's why it won't send. So I have to re-write it.

Okay, start reading nooow~.

**chapt. o2: **Underneath the Underneath

It took him quite a while to process what has happened in the first five minutes of his class. It had teasing of a maybe, a future bully to him. And it also had a good luck kismet note from his teacher. Lastly, gasps and whispers fled across room within a millisecond to pass just because he was asked to sit next to a kid named, Wolfram.

Though, he couldn't help but be a bit _curious _towards this kid. He must've been a popular and maybe an eye-catcher too. Though, he doesn't understand why this must be taken so heavily.

Yuri walked in a slow pace, climbing up step by step on the wooden stairs. His teacher mentioned his seatmate had blonde hair and was seated at the very back of the class, isolated from the people around him.

He reached his last step—the eighth. And saw a teenage boy, no younger or older than him, his blond hair covered his eyes and he had a teasing smirk crossed over his face. He was intriguing. By the looks of it, he seemed to be very mysterious man, also a bit unemotional.

"U-Uh hey," curse his stammering words.

The man—or boy made no reply but scooted a bit farther to his left.

"Uh, my name is Yuri."

"As you have mentioned in your introduction," his velvet voice was like honey dripping from a graham cracker; smooth and sweet, at the same time very deep.

"Okay, so I'll be your seatmate for the rest of the year."

"Hm." He spoke in a deadpanned voice, though his words were clearly the same as he spoke earlier. "Alright then, introduce yourself to me."

The raven-haired male thought for a moment, then spoke. "Well, I came from Okinawa and I—"

"Not that you caitiff," he snapped, his voice turning in to a venomous poison. "Your favourite colour, sport, basketball team or whatever,"

_Caitiff? Who uses the word caitiff? _

"Apparently he does," he quietly muttered under his breath. This did not go unnoticed by said boy though.

The blonde snickered, "What was that?"

"U-Uh sorry, don't mind me! I'm just, you know, talking to myself..." He trailed off, an embarrassing sweat-drop at the back of his head. "So I guess I'll introduce myself to you now,"

"Hm."

"I guess I'm more of a video game guy, I hate sports because I am a total epic fail of it—" Wolfram snickered at this, "—And I guess my favourite colour is blue because it's light and sort of like a bold colour. I told you myself that I don't like sports. And my favourite basketball team would be the Lakers."

"Hm."

_HM? You gave your heart out to make that damned speech and blonde boy here can't even say one word! Can you say RUDE? _

Yuri just shut his inner out. He could tell that Wolfram wasn't exactly the life of the party, just a bit isolated and unsociable. Yuri had to admit, Wolfram is sort of the man that any girl could fall for. With his dashing sun-kissed hair, his eyes (_as he noticed earlier_) were green, a deep colour of green. It wasn't dark, nor was it light; it was like a shade of emerald. When you step in the sun light, you could see it glimmer, but in the dark—like now—you could almost sense it trying to stand out.

In shortened terms, he was handsome. An eye-catcher indeed.

"H-How about you Wolfram? Why don't you introduce yourself to me?"

There was a moment of silence, until the blonde finally said a word.

"I don't think so."

_WHAT? _

"What? Why not? Are you that unsociable?" He was almost close to yelling, he was thankful that he was seated at the very back and not almost everyone could hear him.

"Did you not hear me, loser? I do not want introduce myself to you, nor ever begin with my last name."

Yuri could've thought of the best possible comebacks, but none reached his mouth. He was determined to keep quiet, and ignore him. But that didn't work at all. Wolfram's personality defect just made him more intriguing and that made Yuri more curious and interested. Yuri was after all, a curious person.

The first four periods went by in a dash, and Yuri was glad to make it out of his classes with Wolfram. Turns out he had four periods with Wolfram; two this morning and two more after lunch. And what's even worse is that Hiroshi-Sensei volunteered Wolfram to tour guide Yuri for the first few weeks of class.

So Wolfram followed him everywhere, the more time they spent, the more awkward their conversation can get. When Yuri makes a statement, the blonde could only answer an "hm" or if he's lucky he can get an "ah".

Either way, he couldn't even get a sentence out of the boy.

He sighed; this day couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Hey wimp,"

_Yes, yes it could. _

"Hey Wolfram, what brings you here?" He said while turning around, almost spilling the onigiri and the tempura. He saw Wolfram's smirking face, while surrounded with other smirking faces.

"Wouldn't you like to sit with us?" The man with a darker shade of blonde stood next to Wolfram, grinning like a Cheshire cat. His eyes were piercing and sharp, they were a shade of brown and very much like a burnt chestnut colour. And his voice was much deeper and louder than Wolfram's voice, it was gruff and brusque, almost like an old man's voice.

Luckily for Yuri, the gods were slowly listening to his prayers. And they gave him Murata Ken who was just nonchalantly strolling down the cafeteria with a red tray on his hands.

"Sorry guys, I-I'm already sitting w-with my friends."

"Well," another teenager, this time with lighter blonde hair than Wolfram. He has striking blue eyes that could probably cut through anything. His face was very adult-like, but he looked at the age of eighteen to nineteen. His voice was also brutal and morose, but it a sort of calm aura around him that made him looked bucolic and intimate. "Feel free to sit with us anytime, Yuri-San. We're the fourth table on the sixth row. You know you're very welcome,"

Another one, thankfully who's not a blond, but a redhead. He was the quiet one, he didn't speak, but he did nod when they all left to their designated table. He had softer blue eyes than the last one he spoke to.

"See you later wimp," and they left, for good this time.

When they were walking ever so slowly, Yuri was already hustling towards Ken, who already grabbed his tempura, onigiri and tomatoes.

"Oh hey Shibuya," Ken greeted, voice a bit playful as usual.

When Yuri stopped, he panted but still continued standing with the tray full of food on his hands.

"You will not believe what has happened to me today, Mura—"

"Wolfram came to you, didn't he?" He said breathlessly, Yuri couldn't help but be surprised. On the other hand though, he wasn't, since it wasn't Ken's first year here.

"Yeah."

"Ah, I figured as much." He walked over to the table where Anissina was civilly reading an advanced physics book while eating her sandwich. "Hey Anissina, mind if we sit here?"

Anissina, with her head up her book and her blue eyes trailing to the two males, nodded with a smile and returned back to her book.

"Thanks," the two teens sat simultaneously.

The first few minutes were awkward at first, since Anissina was busy studying and eating away while Ken was busy eating the last onigiri.

"Hey guys," both the two looked up to the origin of the voice, Yuri. "Can you tell me something about Wolfram?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, then finally one of them spoke, "Alright, might as well tell the poor boy." It was Anissina.

"Okay Ken, you start."

The said boy pushed up the rim of his glasses until it glimmered and then he spoke, "Wolfram, used to be a good student. A+ all the way, in fact he didn't even need to study. He had a very good memory, which also turned up his intelligence. And another good thing about him was that he was handsome. Perfect, dashing, charming, gorgeous beautiful, you name it. So he was loved by all, especially females.

"But that was the past, way back in Elementary, Wolfram used to be perfect."

"Used to be?" Yuri said quietly, but Ken heard him anyways.

"Yes well, it all started when we ended Middle school. Summer, and Wolfram was dating a girl. Her name was Ami; she was also beautiful, just like Wolfram himself. Perfect black locks and stunning blue eyes, guys loved her and girls envied her.

"And once the two started dating, it was like they were Hollywood's hottest power couple."

_Wow. That is so... Unlikely. _Yuri nodded and proceeded to listen to the rest of the story.

"But then when summer ended and high school was just around the corner, everything changes from a beautiful fairytale to a drastic tragedy. Ami and Wolfram broke up, and the poor boy was a wreck. When he entered school, he looked absolutely traumatized, he looked scared. His hair was always dishevelled, before it was perfectly combed and well groomed. His eyes were always bright and always ready to welcome, now it's a horrible shade of putrid green; heartless and cold.

"Nobody knew what happened to Ami and Wolfram, but whatever Ami did was totally something we didn't all expect."

"And what does Wolfram do now?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked. What he did before was totally the opposite of what he did now.

"He started a gang; it's called the Hebi gang. Before no one would even dare join his gang, so he grew restless. He started blackmailing people, threats and some he forced. They had no choice but to follow him because of course he was very powerful.

"Some changed schools, some rejected his offer—with them ending up in the hospital—and some just had no choice. Right now, he has with him the original Hebi gang. Yozak, the redheaded one, he was one of the people who were forced to join Wolfram's group. The truth is, Yozak used to be Wolfram's best friend. When the incident happened, Yozak started to grew distant from Wolfram, knowing he wasn't the Wolfram before.

"The second member is Saralegui; he is the one with darker blonde hair than Wolfram. He's the one who usually does Wolfram's dirty work for him. He's actually the person who suggested to Wolfram to create a gang. He repeated at least three times on his senior year, that's why he looks a bit old.

"And lastly, Adalbert, to be honest, no one knew why he joined, why he agreed to join and nobody ever knows his background. All we knew is that he is somehow involved with the Ami-Wolfram incident."

Yuri's face creased, "This is one hell of a school, Murata."

"Hm, yes, and you're in it for a hell of two hundred and forty five days."

Yuri's frowning face turned in to a confused one, "But I still don't understand one thing,"

Ken looked up from his unfinished, half-eaten onigiri. "Yeah?"

"What's with you and Anissina and even the teacher's good luck stuff, or whatever?"

Ken merely shrugged and said a quiet, _find out for yourself _and remained to his snack.

He sighed unsatisfied with the answer his only friend gave him.

_**Answer? Tch, more like a riddle. **_

He looked back on the very awkward moments he had with Wolfram. Some were strange, because Wolfram seriously had mood swings and such. His own _bishounen_-type face was the mask for his grief and sorrow; though many say it was more of trauma and horror. Wolfram's past self looked very difficult to delve into, considering he wasn't really there to see the flouncy-haired, pretty emerald-eyed Wolfram von Bielefeld. It really got him curious.

He's also heard very _belting _remarks about him, _the new kid. _They say he wouldn't last a week; they say he would _join forces _or _literally give in _to the bishounen's desires. He got secluded of listening after a while; afterwards, it irritated him to no end. He got tired of hearing crap about him being _the next victim _or whatever, he decided to simply ignore their stupid comments.

He was here for one reason only, and that's to fuckin' graduate.

**a/n: **BISHOUNEN (pronounced; bish-oh-nen) means pretty boy or beautiful boy in Japanese. AMI (pronounced; ah-me) means Asian or East Asian beauty. :}


	3. Chapter 3

**chapt. o3: **

Days passed and the first long test will be taken, students could only spend so much time acquiring library books, reviewers, notes, etc. One, however, was reading quietly, isolated from the outside world. He was seated quietly at the Far East end of the library, where an array of Mystery, Crafts, and Do-It-Yourself books were placed, untouched on the mahogany shelf.

"…glucose turns into two of each three sets of pyruvate due to the process of glycolysis. Glycolysis, in order for it to generate, must take one phosphate from the ATP therefore converting ATP in to ADP, then—"

"You're doing it wrong."

"Huh-wha—? What are you doing here? H-How did you find me?"

Yuri clearly knows that the Mystery, Crafts, and Do-It-Yourself section was an isolated area that only rarely students came here.

"Simple. You're sitting in my _exact _seat." The blond-haired man said flatly.

Yuri unconsciously looked at the old wooden he seated upon, moving his rear to the front; he found a well-written pen carving that states the name, _Wolf. _

"Oh sorry, should I move—"

"Nevermind." The blond went and moved on the seat in front of him. Quietly, he took out his books from his dark blue carrier bag and revealed the book on Mathematics.

"Anyways, about that ATP to ADP conversion, you're doing it wrong."

"The book says—"

"_My _book says that ATP won't convert to ADP until the fermentation process. In the glycolysis process, ADP converts in to ATP in because one phosphate from each biphosphoglycerate is transferred to ADP to form ATP, for a net of two ATP's. This transfer compensates for the initial two ATP's used in glucose activation."

Yuri quickly receives the information process. Turning to page one hundred and thirty-four, he sees that Wolfram, _sadly _is right about the conversion. And he can't help but feel embarrassed.

"Ah you're right, gomen."

"Common mistake," he says flatly again. He opens his book this time, quietly understanding the concept of complex rational expressions. Yuri couldn't help but be intrigued by him a bit.

Looks can be deceiving, they say. And they were totally right. Wolfram didn't seem like the person to be studying right now. He heard from Ken that Wolfram was the person to fail at every quiz, test, exam, and midterm. Yet he gets a grade no lower than a C-.

The reason behind this was Wolfram's high ranking in society. Or his mother, at the least. Wolfram's mother is Cecilie von Spitweg, who bears a striking resemblance with the bishounen. It was said that one of her own ancestors, with name same as hers, ruled the place Shin Makoku, an old ancient city believed to be buried underneath the history of Tokyo.

Right now Cecilie, often called Lady Celi, plays a great part of her society. One of her famous occupations were modelling and owning her own company. After Wolfram was born, Lady Celi retired modelling after realizing she had a son that could take after modelling too. She resumed having her own company then, called _Bishounen Wolfram, _ironically naming it after her own favourite son. Bishounen Wolfram is a company mass-producing more on floral fashions and luscious beauty products symbolizing the company name as a flower called, Beautiful Wolfram.

And where did he get all this you may ask, simply because of his hardcore research and major understanding.

The absence of sound made it impossible for Yuri to focus his further reading. The only sounds that were plainly ticking were the soft padding of feet outside of the Mystery shelf, the clock's annoying tick tock, and the shuffling of worn-out pages.

To avoid another moment of awkward talk, he decided to speak up.

"So… Uh Wolfram?"

He didn't look up, the shuffling of pages remained present, "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then get that thick head of yours in to that book."

That was pretty much the last words for the past two hours.

.

It was already past five and still dedicated students remained. The books were still left on the table, and study groups kept chatting and asking questions; Yuri and Wolfram still hidden from the many number of pupils.

Studying Glycolysis, DNA, and Gene Expression and regulation was a lot to take in; two-three hours covered almost everything his Biology test covered.

Though, Wolfram still kept a distant conversation with him. Not even a question was asked. Wolfram and Yuri though glanced at random times, not even noticing that they stared too long, the first that would look away first would be Wolfram, uncaring and the face unaffected as if nothing happened. Yuri just did the same, lowering his head and going back to the basic study of DNA or something.

"Gomen everybody, but the Library is now closed. Please exit." A voice above boomed and students grunted, obviously not finishing their studies yet. Some said a hushed, _yes _and a _thank God, _while closing their book as if it was a death challenge.

Yuri also decided to pack up his books and notes, Wolfram remained unmoving.

"Hey Wolfram, the library's closed."

"I think I heard that wimp." He says, still unmoving from his seat.

"Oh aren't you going to leave yet?"

The bishounen shakes his head and Yuri took it as a no. _Why not_? Almost slipped out of his tongue, but his common sense beat him to it.

Yuri, wanting to avoid another series of awkward air, decided to leave the study table and Wolfram isolated. Wolfram didn't budge, just as he suspected, but he did say a few words before he left.

"You forgot something," he said monotonously, never leaving his eyes on the page. Yuri looked surprised and once again came back to the area he studied at. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"I don't see—"

"Of course you don't see, I'm holding it," of course he really was holding it. A piece of folded paper that had been slightly meshed and crumpled, his name was written in a calligraphic Kanji style on the front of the small note.

Yuri held out his hand and gently snatched the paper. He delicately held it and constantly spinning it around as if investigating it.

"It's not a bomb, you know," Yuri looked up from the paper and grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, gomen… I just thought, well, I never thought that I—eh, never mind. I'll just read it back home."

"Ah." Still wasn't looking up.

"Ah, ja ne!"

.

The bus ride was a long ride home.

The passengers knew it only lasted a few minutes, but to Yuri, it felt like hours.

His time back at the library was really something that couldn't slip out quietly. To anybody, it may be just two students but the fact was it had to be _him. _Coincidence? Maybe so.

Though he couldn't really blame _fate _or that _destiny _crap, but maybe it was irony. The seat he was sitting is quote, unquote _Wolfram's chair. _

And maybe it was just another game of Cupid's irony or something. It was just them _studying; _nothing happened, nothing will ever happen. He didn't plan to join Wolfram's silly gang of making people suffer his wrath or something.

The bus got to an abrupt stop. This was his house now, time to get out.

He walked past the usual people in the bus, there was the old woman with her floral purse and casual smile, the rounded mid-thirties man who always slept with his mouth open, and then there was this young college student who seemed to be with a friend or a brother (_blond hair, green eyes, bishou—wait what?_).

Wait what indeed, "Wolfram?"

The said boy looked up, face shocked as well.

.

**a/n: **GOMEN (pronounced as; goh-men) means sorry or I apologize. JA-NE (pronounced as it sounds) means good bye or farewell.

I am so sorry for the long wait! GUYS SORRY, I am truly sorry. TT^TT Forgive meh. Virtual cookies for your patience! ;)


End file.
